


A Learning Experience

by Axelex12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Classroom Sex, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Abby Griffin, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A teacher gives her student a memorable first time.Abby Griffin / Bellamy Blake High School AU
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Abby Griffin
Kudos: 5





	A Learning Experience

She had her eyes make contact with one of her greatest students. Bellamy Blake is a short but semi well built pupil of hers and even though he only stares back at her every so often he is more than aware of her gaze on him. The bell rings and all of her other students depart, but not him. Bellamy simply puts his pen down and sits back casually waiting for the room to clear out. He knows why she wants him to stay behind so he complies with her wishes. “So  
why did you want to see me, Ms. Griffin?” The deep base in his voice gently jolts her from getting lost in his deep brown eyes. “Well, Bellamy it’s about your essay on the classes last discussion.” Bellamy pulls up a chair and sits right next to her. She can smell the body spray he used, it’s of mocha and dark chocolate and then she can tell by the light shine to his skin very fresh coco butter. “Did you not like how it was written Ms Griffin I can change it if you would like?”  
Bellamy puts his hand on hers clearly showing the level of comfort he has with her. Abby looks at him and tries hard to remain calm. “It’s not that I didn’t like it if I’m being honest I was quite entertained by it. My only issue was the language, I thought it was rather crass for a young man of your literary gifts.” Abby could feel his eyes drift from her eyes to her breasts and smiled to herself her husband never gave her that kind of acknowledgment. “What you think just because I’m a good boy I can’t curse? I was trying to show the difference between casual sex and love making, I thought I would bore you if I just kept writing the word sex?” Abby looked at him and bluntly asked “What do you think the difference is then?” Bellamy started to blush but did his best to tell her. “I think it’s connection, I think that when you're making love to somebody you’re opening yourself up at your most exposed.  
Fucking is just primal a working of the nether regions no connection just being purely physical. There are a lot of women I want to fuck but there are only a few I want to make love to.”  
Abby touched his hand and asked “Who are the ones you want to make love to?” She looked at her student intensely as he fumbled for a response. “Well there’s you Lexa and Echo that’s about it.” Abby smiled and kissed his lips taking full charge of the very intense situation they were in. She felt him trembling as she began to undo his shirt, she looked down and saw the large imprint his dick was making in his pants. “Bellamy, honey go and lock the door I don’t want us to be disturbed.” Bellamy nodded and walked over to the door as he turned  
around he saw her naked as the day she was born. She walked up to him and began to undress him as she resumed kissing and caressing him. “I want you honey I want you to make love to me now.”  
Bellamy let his body go and kissed his teacher back. She took him by the hand and walked him to her desk. Abby hiked up her skirt and took off her panties giving her lover a good view of the brown curls of hair that covered her sex. She lay on her desk guiding his hard dick into her pussy, she let out a pleasurable moan once as he pushed< himself all the way inside. Bellamy looked at her eyes making him feel welcomed warm and safe. “It’s okay honey, just take your time.” With her arms wrapped around him she felt he gave a large thrust inside her making her moan louder in response. They switched positions and she rode him his dick hitting her pleasure spot like a battering ram. Abby ran her fingers through his black curly hair, “Yes that’s it baby give it to me nice and fucking deep.” With his face buried in between his teacher’s breasts he pumped away ignoring the feeling in his balls that let him know he was about to come.  
Abby felt his dick spurt out his seed but she knew they were far from done with each other, she stood him up and went down on her knees. She gave the head of his dick a gentle kiss, then she lifted up his large shaft and began to suck his balls with a sensual hunger Bellamy grit his teeth at the very welcoming treatment she was giving him. He let her continue worshiping his dick with her mouth until his dick was back to being a rod of steel. Bellamy pulled his favorite teacher up by the hand and bent her over the desk pushing her plump white ass out towards him, causing a rather mischievous smile from her face. “Oh doggy style my favorite position how on earth did you guess?” Bellamy gave an innocent smile and thrust his dick all the way to it’s base inside her. “God you’re warm.” What started out as a pleasurable moan now became blissful cries as Bellamy went in on Abby. He gave a tight tug on her long brown hair and with the skill he was using he nearly made her eyes roll into the back of her head. She felt that he was close to coming this time and turned around she placed her arms around his neck and.with a strength she didn’t know he had he lifted her up and fucked her until both of them came.  
They lay on her desk in a heap his face rested right on her chest he was sweating and panting “So how was that for your first time? She asked looking down at him running her fingers through his hair. “It was amazing. You were wonderful, thank you. Mrs. Griffin. Do you think we can continue this type of tutoring even when you come over to my house?” Abby smiled and gave her young pupil a tender kiss on the lips. “Sweetie I would feel insulted if we didn’t. Oh and Bellamy when we’re alone together like this call me Abby”  
Bellamy nodded and replied with a kiss. “Yes, Ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Leave Kudos.


End file.
